Mottled Poppy
Mottled Poppy is the sixth episode of the second series of CBBC's show, Wolfblood, which first aired on 24 September 2013 in the UK. Summary Maddy, Shannon, Tom, Daniel and Emma are lured into a creepy old house by an old couple who seem to be werewolf hunters after stopping at a garage. Meanwhile, Rhydian learns something new about Jana, and her true reasons for coming to Stoneybridge. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Daniel gets lost on the way to Blackpool. The Smiths, Shannon and Tom stop off at a nearby car place, named the mottled poppy. As Mr. Smith walks up to the counter and asks for help, the poppy in the vase next to him changes colour. Daniel is confused, but the shop owner says its a local thing. The man then walks outside, and calls someone (who we can now assume was the female hunter), and declares "they're here." The man tells the Smiths where to go, but as they try to leave, the car is suspiciously not working. The man claims he is closing up, so the Smiths will have to go with he man. The man lives at this rather large house, very creepy and old looking. After walking in, they all look around. Tom and Shannon walk past a painting in which she can see yellow eyes. She begins to get suspicious. They are then invited into the front room, where the fire is on, and the Smiths get extremely nervous, and back away into the corner of the room. The fire is turned of, Mrs Smith goes to the bathroom, and Mr Smith follows the old man to see the car parts. Meanwhile, Maddy, Shannon and Tom find wolf skin hidden under the sofa, which makes them realise they are in danger. Shannon and and Tom go looking for their coats, and Maddy goes looking for her mum. They meet downstairs, where it is revealed that they can't find Daniel Smith, and that their coats are being examined. They all go searching for Mr Smith, who has in fact been given a small cupcake that makes the eater not think straight. The gang bump into the female hunter who explains that Daniel is with the male hunter, and that their only downstairs. They follow the female hunter to the tunnels were Daniel is tied up. They run towards him, only to be trapped in the cell. The male hunter says they will be a tourist attraction, to prove "Werewolves" exist. Shannon has an idea, but it involves showing her evidence to them, and it could be risky. She tells them that she isn't a werewolf, and that she has in fact been researching them. Shannon gives her the laptop to the lady and man, and says that she has some of their wolf hair in the car. As she gets up, she sneaks the keys, and lets the Smiths and Tom free. The female hunter notices, and they head to the cell, only to find it empty. They grab the gun & silver musket balls, and try to shoot, but it doesn't work. The Smiths, Tom and Shannon drive off safely with the Laptop. Maddy is feeling very betrayed in this episode, what with Jana and Rhydian sneaking around the den, finding out Shannon's been researching her and that it was her Mums fault that Rhydian moved out, not the social workers. Trivia *It was originally titled 'Betrayal' but was then renamed to 'The Mottled Poppy'. Category:Episodes Category:Series 2 Category:Wolfblood